whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey
Audrey is one of the main characters of Harvey Street Kids, and is the unofficial leader of the Harvey Girls. She joined Whitney's Squad before their Show released. She used to be in the Elf Class in one episode, She is currently in the Vampire Class in Miitopia. Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin (2018-present) Appearance Audrey wears a long-sleeved pink shirt with a lightning bolt, jeans, and a pair of baby blue high-tops. Personality She is Cute, tomboyish, giggly, childish, perky, happy, peppy, tough, rebellious, huggable, short-tempered, friendly, adorable, playful, funny, energetic, She is Kind in Miitopia. Likes Cute things, rock music, 1980's culture, boyish stuff, Horicorns, The Bloogey Boys (sometimes), plush toys (especially Captain Rampage and Whitney's plush toys), ice cream, getting dirty (not in WhitneyGoLucky), video games (She only has NBA 2K18 and Call of Duty WWII), sports, Snug Jamas, creating inventions, Clarence (She gets interested in Jeff Randell.) Dislikes Zoe (She is banned from WhitneyGoLucky's Inn.), The Bloogey Boys (sometimes), Melvin calling her "butt sandwich" (Due to Kokin Chan, she accidentally called her that What caused her to have Resentment.), her sister's antics, losing the HQ, The Bloogey Boys' antics, night ruining her fun ideas, bat nest (Same with Ataru Hori), Belson Noles Songs Harvey Street Kids Theme Song (With Dot and Lotta) Relatives Patches (Brother) Zoe (Sister) Outfits Here are Audrey's outfits. Gallery Audrey in her Swimsuit 2.PNG|Audrey in her swimsuit Audrey as pacman.PNG|Audrey in her swimsuit (As Pac-Audrey) Audrey woo remake.PNG Audrey.PNG Trivia * Audrey is based on her counterpart Little Audrey, a main character in a series of Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios cartoons from 1947 to 1958. * Her Japanese voice actress is Kana Uetake. * Audrey loves rock music from the 1980's, and has an electric guitar. * Audrey has a missing tooth, although how she got it is unknown. * Audrey has a habit of combining words to make a new one. * Audrey is shown to be really good at parkouring on almost anything, except old houses. * She owns a pair of Snug Jamas. * She sleeps with a stuffed gorilla that she calls Captain Rampage. * She used to wear a retainer, but "lost" it. * She is known for taking things too far, such as rowing a boat all the way to Japan, climbing the top of a building block tower, and overflowing the spa. * She keeps a bow and arrow ready to go. * She likes the 1980's arcade games, She gets interested into her favroites Dig Dug and Baraduke. * She has a pet goldfish, but doesn't know how to take care of it. * As seen at the cliffhanger in The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street, it is revealed Audrey has a sister. * In the comics and theatrical cartoons, Audrey's full name was Audrey Smith, however so far her last name has not been revealed in the series. * She and Anpanman are both voiced by Stephanie Lemelin (Anpanman is voiced for fanmade English Dub) Category:Harvey Street Kids Characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Vampire Category:Kind Category:Good Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by Stephanie Lemelin